Asking Snape
by Ianis
Summary: Eine Frage, die ich mir schon immer gestellt habe...


1.1 Asking Snape  
  
by Ianis  
  
dedicated to Branko und Sarah  
  
  
  
Zur Geschichte: Inspiriert von einer englischen FanFiction. Wie in manchen Comix greift der Schreiber (Ianis aka ich) in das Geschehen ein und spricht mit den Charaktere (Snape und Alina). Snape kennt wohl jeder und Alina ist einfach eine seiner Schülerinnen.  
  
Severus Snape sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch im Kerkerklassenzimmer und schreibt Noten unter wirklich gemein schwierige Tests.  
  
Snape: *lacht gemein* Diese Idioten!  
  
Es klopft.  
  
Snape: *lacht lauter* Meine Güte! Longbotton so ein Trottel!  
  
2 Es klopft  
  
Snape: *wischt sich Tränen aus den Augen* Dilldappen und Leolawurzeln zusammenmixen.  
  
3 Es klopft  
  
Snape: *wirft sich auf den Boden und kringelt sich*  
  
Ianis: Es hat geklopft! Bist du taub?  
  
Snape: *erstarrt* Wer spricht da?  
  
Ianis: Ich.  
  
Snape: Wer ist ich?  
  
Ianis: Mach endlich die Türe auf sonst schreibe ich dir grüne Haare!  
  
Snape: Hä?  
  
Es klopft  
  
Snape hat grüne Haare  
  
Snape: *kreischt* Herein!  
  
4 Die Türe geht auf. Alina kommt rein  
  
Alina: Das hat aber gedauert. Sieht Snape *kreischt*  
  
Snape: *verplant* Hä? Was geht hier ab?  
  
Ianis: Ruhe, ich versuche eine Geschichte zu schreiben.  
  
Snape: Eine Geschichte? Über mich?  
  
Ianis: Nein, über das konterbunte Fliwatüt im Schrank.  
  
Snape: Im Schrank ist ein Fliwatüt?  
  
Ianis: Ja.  
  
Snape: Ein kunterbuntes?  
  
Ianis: Ja verdammt! Und jetzt weiter.  
  
Alina: *räuspert sich*  
  
Snape: *gereizt* Ja?  
  
Alina: Äh... ja... ich habe eine Frage an Sie, Professor.  
  
Snape: *setzt den berüchtigten Snape-Fragen-Abschreckungs-Hass-Blick auf* Soso, eine frage.  
  
Alina: Äh... ja.. und zwar... wissen Sie, wir haben uns gefragt...äh... tja... also es ist so...  
  
Snape: *genervt* Heute noch!  
  
Alina: Gut. *Holt tief Luft* Ich bekomme von den anderen sieben Galeonen, wenn ich Sie frage ob Sie Boxershorts oder normale Unterhosen tragen.  
  
Snape: Hä?  
  
Alina: *puh*  
  
Ianis: Faszinierend, wohin sich das hier entwickelt!  
  
Alina: Also?  
  
Snape: Also was?  
  
Alina: Boxershorts oder Normale?  
  
Snape: Einen Grund warum ich dir das sagen sollte!  
  
Alina: 3 Galeonen für Sie? *unschuldig schaut*  
  
Snape: 4.  
  
Alina: 3,5  
  
Snape: Nein, 4.  
  
Alina: Menno! Ich brauche aber mindestens 3,5 Galeonen für den Spielautomaten um die Ecke!  
  
Snape: Ich brauche mindestens 4 um meine Schulden im Tropfenden Kessel zu zahlen!  
  
Alina: Da haben wir ein Problem.  
  
Snape: Verlang einfach 8 Galeonen!  
  
Alina: Nein, für 8 hätte Hermine Sie gefragt.  
  
Snape: Wofür braucht die Granger 8 Galeonen?  
  
Alina: Um heimlich ihrer Leidenschaft zu frönen.  
  
Snape: Leidenschaft? Welche Leidenschaft?  
  
Alina: Minigolf.  
  
Snape: *verblüfft* Minigolf?  
  
Alina: Ja. Minigolf.  
  
Snape: Faszinierend!  
  
Ianis: Das ist mein Text!  
  
Snape: ´Tschuldigung. Sag mal, allmächtiger Schreiber, können wir 8 Galeonen haben?  
  
Ianis: Sag bitte bitte!  
  
Snape: Nein!  
  
Ianis: Du musst!  
  
Snape: Warum? *bockt*  
  
Ianis: Ich schreibe! Ich bestimme!  
  
Snape: *müff*  
  
Snape fällt auf die Knie und kriecht vor Ianis´ Füßen.  
  
Snape: Hey! Ich mag das nicht!  
  
Alina: Cool!  
  
Ianis: Also?  
  
Snape: *kleinlaut* Bitte bitte!  
  
Ianis: Brav! *keksgibt*  
  
Snape: Oh mein Gott!  
  
Ianis: Ianis reicht mir.  
  
Snape steht auf und klopft sich den Staub vom Umhang.  
  
Snape: *grumpf*  
  
Ianis: So, 8 Galeonen und ein Stück Zwieback.  
  
Snape: Zwieback?  
  
Ianis: Für das kunterbunte Fliwatüt im Schrank.  
  
Snape: Reizend.  
  
Alina: Also krieg ich auch 4 Galeonen?  
  
Snape: Von mir aus.  
  
Alina: Cool. Also dann, tschüss!  
  
Ianis: Halt! Die Antwort!  
  
Alina: Ach ja, richtig! Also? Boxershorts oder Normale?  
  
Snape: Das ist Privatsphäre!  
  
Ianis: Jaja...  
  
Ein plötzlicher Windstoß hebt Snapes Umhang und lüftet sein Geheimnis.  
  
Alina: *schlägt die Hände vor den Mund* Heilige Scheiße...  
  
Ianis: Meine Fresse!  
  
Snape: Das ist gemein! *heult*  
  
Alina rennt mit den Armen fuchtelnd aus dem Kerker.  
  
Der Wind legt sich.  
  
Snape: Das hast du toll gemacht, Schreiber!  
  
Ianis: Danke!  
  
Snape: *Augen rollt* Das war ironisch.  
  
Ianis: Ich weiß!  
  
Snape: Und was machen wir jetzt?  
  
Ianis: Du hast 4 Galeonen! Deine Rechnung im Kessel beträgt 3, nicht 4, also können wir uns für 1 mit billigem Fusel vollaufen lassen.  
  
Snape: Gute Idee!  
  
Ianis und Snape verlassen die Geschichte und liegen eine Stunde später sturzbesoffen im Stadtgarten der wunderschönen kleinen Stadt Überlingen. Warum in Überlingen? Laaaaaaange Geschichte...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Tjo, dat wars! Dedicated to the Kameramann who wurde in den Wald zum Dilldappen suchen geschickt. 


End file.
